


[索香]就是车

by backupkey



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 产卵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backupkey/pseuds/backupkey
Summary: 《狂欢伯爵与神秘岛》衍生，赛船套圈比赛之后。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 79





	[索香]就是车

“所以说啊！娜美那家伙发什么神经啊！”  
挨了火辣辣两巴掌的乌索普气呼呼跟索隆比手画脚解释，“切！又不是我故意丢下她逃跑的，干嘛对我发这么大火！”  
充当倾诉对象的某人则是心不在焉的模样，打哈欠的同时，抬手挠了挠自己那颗毛刺绿脑袋。“……跟我说也没用啊。嘛，反正过会儿气就消了吧。”  
“啊、说起来，你和山治好像也大吵了……”

在旁沉默听了许久的厨子忽然站起身，阴沉表情被盖下来的金发遮去大半。叼在嘴角的烟头被吐到地上，一尘不染的精致黑皮鞋踩上去，最后丁点火花也被彻底碾灭。

索隆一手闲适地搭在三把刀上，闻声抬起眼，不耐地挑高一侧眉尾，示意他有话快说。

“大致怎么回事我算明白了。这些家伙的目标是让我们起内讧吧。”在乌索普义愤填膺把发生的事一一道来时，山治很快想通了那些诡异而不祥的细节，该死，天真纯洁的娜美小姐被挑拨那是对方手段过于卑鄙，但换成他自己，就这么轻而易举被人煽动，实在是不可原谅的耻辱！可话又说回来了，要不是这个臭剑士三番五次碍事——厨子越想越恨得牙痒痒，多少带点恼羞成怒的成分，开口之前先狠狠拽过索隆那大开的白衬衫前襟。  
“被挑拨归被挑拨，你这家伙让人火大的事实也不会有任何改变！”  
“哈啊？正合我意——”  
额角青筋暴起的三刀流毫不客气瞪回去，以更大的蛮力抓过厨子的手腕。

“喂喂喂我说，现在不是吵架的时候吧……”  
乌索普秉着劝过架就不管自己的事的心态姑且做了尝试，显然那两个一路走一路眼神火花带闪电、额头撞着对方额头的大白痴已经听不到外界的话了。  
“……好吧。唔说起来路飞他们去哪休息了来着。”

狂欢伯爵的这座神秘岛虽说压根没什么观光客，但旅游度假设施却做得一应具足。酒店豪华得像空荡荡的古代宫殿，巨大螺旋阶梯盘旋而上，金碧辉煌的吊灯整齐排开，照得喷泉水池的水都粼粼发光。

“锵——”  
刀锋撞进大理石圆柱发出钝响，踏在刀背上的皮鞋死死踩着，并不给对方收刀机会。  
索隆冷冷一笑，硬是凭着蛮力连刀带人给山治掀飞开来。在对方还跃至半空的时机，他立刻冲上去，刀背对准人的脑袋狠狠下劈。  
山治当然知道这家伙必定会追过来，摆明了等着对方高举起刀时露出空隙，右脚蓄势待发要往人小腹上死踹。

……

知己知彼的打架结局当然是两败俱伤，灰头土脸累得气喘吁吁的两人分别仰躺在地毯两头大喘。畅快淋漓干完一架心情爽多了，山治叼着烟长长吐出一口气。这像是他们船上的惯例传统，打架不问缘由，和好也无需多言。其实某些死要面子的人本意应当是希望对方揍醒自己，但山治是打死也不会主动向那个臭剑士求助的，还好对方是个有架就打、轻易上钩的笨蛋。像这样借着嘲笑对方，山治熟练地将如何也不会承认的道谢感言掐回肚子里，躺了会儿便神清气爽爬起来，准备去找女士们快乐搭讪。

“喂，臭厨子。”  
被丢下的某人冷不防将刀伸出来，直直绊倒心思已经不在这的金发男人。  
“靠！”  
山治毫无防备，面朝下猛摔个狗吃屎，然后一秒爬起，怒火中烧地露出鲨鱼牙朝索隆大吼。  
“搞什么！老子真把你肋骨踢断信不——”

声音戛然而止，索隆不知何时压到他背后，像悄无声息捕食的猛兽，先将猎物制服在身下，再洋洋得意垂下胜利者的脑袋，暧昧吐息尽数喷在他敏感脖颈间，锐齿叼过那雪白柔软的耳垂轻轻厮磨拉扯。  
“谁说你可以走了，老子还没满意呢。”

……

山治被抵在墙壁上，薄薄的芋紫色马甲勉强挂在一侧肩上，抽走的系带绑住两只手腕，硬挺殷红的乳头在湿漉漉的通透白衫下若隐若现。罪魁祸首又含上去，吮奶一样含住饱满乳粒用力叼扯，激得山治猛挺起胸膛，一股剧烈颤栗从背脊升至头顶。山治被捆着的双手圈在对方肌肉虬伏的肩膀上，而索隆坚硬涨大的阴茎还在他屁股里浅浅抽插，先前在里边射过一轮的浓稠精液被圆润龟头顶进带出，湿乎乎的烂熟穴肉紧紧绞住别的男人的阴茎，不断发出淫荡色情的黏糊水声。

“该死……”厨子简直感觉快被操晕了，那股东西要流不流，三番五次被堵回去一点，像要失禁似的难受。原本就还在不应期的身体敏感至极，结果索隆直接埋在他身体里涨得更大，变着花样顶他那处软肉，逼他用后面再高潮一次。“你、你他妈有完没…呜、嗯——！”被点名道姓的剑士却强硬掰开厨子湿得一塌糊涂的屁股，粗壮狰狞的巨大阴茎猛往里操进，被磨得红肿的穴肉随身体主人的惊呼骤然吸紧，低喘呻吟瞬间变成失声拔高的尖叫，快感像在大脑中炸裂，山治射过好几次的滚烫性器颤巍巍昂扬着，只能喷出些稀薄的精水来。

索隆也被厨子热情紧致的腔肉夹得爽过头，汗水淌落地板上，他被快感冲昏理智，不留情地掐着厨子的腰不管不顾继续操弄，一次比一次顶得更凶猛，他抬起头，堵住山治急促绵密的呻吟，撕咬着另双水光漉漉的唇瓣，舌头卷过对方的软舌，一丝空气都不放过，像是要将人吻到窒息。透明津液从两人嘴角流出，索隆又伸出舌头粗鲁地将他嘴角的黏液舔干净，恍惚间山治有种在跟大老虎玩人兽的错觉。紧接着，索隆紧绷起背肌，大口大口喘着粗气，浑身一个激灵过后，再次将好几股精液一股脑灌进厨子的屁股里。被填得满满当当的内腔涨得要命，山治终于站立不住，两腿发软要往下坐。

索隆一把捞住要跌下去的山治，将射完疲软的性器缓缓抽出，才扶着对方靠墙壁坐下。山治两腿大开，瘫坐在红地毯上，臀缝间立刻流出不少滑液，将地毯晕得颜色更深。妈的，山治心里觉得既羞耻又丢人，但他实在没力气管了，把眼睛一闭装作什么都不知道。

然后有股热浪靠近他。  
“……喂”  
一个冰凉凉的蛋形玩意儿抵着他还流水的微张穴口，像柔韧弹性的硅胶质感。  
意识到那是什么的时候，忍无可忍的山治抬脚踹到对方肩上，并开始大骂。  
“做不动了！滚蛋！！”  
“这不是难得的机会吗，在船上都没办法好好做。”被踹的人纹丝不动，只是握着山治的脚踝将他大腿拉高，另手坚定地把那颗橡胶蛋推进厨子还淌着他的乳白色精液的肿胀甬道里。  
于是山治眼睁睁看着那颗圆形蛋挤进自己不断收缩的穴口，淫液摩擦发出咕啾咕啾的声响，腔肉被强硬撑开，被异物侵入的酥麻感油然而生。他下意识夹紧屁股想把这个东西排出去，但可恶的剑士用手指轻轻一顶，那颗蛋就滑了进去。“唔！”屁股里塞着饱满结实的大家伙，山治满是恐惧要这东西弄不出去怎么办，想挣开捆着手的系带去把蛋先抠出来，结果索隆那个混蛋毫不意外又拿出第二枚、第三枚蛋。

“我不要！”厨子更加坚定地反抗起来，被抓着的那条腿开始奋力挣扎。  
愣了下的索隆立刻冒出突突突的青筋，边动起真格按住乱蹬的对方。  
“白痴！这个时候了谁还管你要不要！”他一巴掌结结实实打在厨子浑圆的臀尖上，同时落下一道火热艳红的掌印。山治被掌掴震惊得骂不出话，羞耻到离当场晕厥只差一线，竟也安静老实下来。“给我进去！”索隆边恶狠狠低声说道，把剩下两枚蛋一颗接一颗统统硬塞了进去。山治难受得仰起脖子忍耐，很好，好不容易消化掉对方射的东西，现在又给老子来三颗蛋……谁要下蛋啊！但是三颗东西在他狭窄紧致的腔肉里拥挤碰撞，不时还碾过他的敏感点，山治泛红发烫的身体一抽一抽颤栗起来，不可控制的快感让他本能夹起腿，脸颊似乎冒着热气，断断续续的急促呻吟从嘴角泄出。“好涨…好难受、顶、呜…顶到了，索、索隆……”

索隆于是跪着掰开厨子的腿，最下边的蛋从里边溜到穴口，露出一小截光滑蛋壳顶部。山治觉得这比失禁的感觉更可怕，像真实产卵，异物下坠感令他情不自禁缩起穴口，橡胶蛋就在那水光淋漓的湿软小嘴里含来含去。索隆看得有些眼神发红，二话不说扶着自己沉甸甸发硬的精神老二，抵住厨子湿漉漉的臀缝缓缓磨蹭。

被道具玩得频临高潮的厨子陡然清醒，这他妈这个混蛋要是再插进来……山治愤怒地用绑在一块的手捶打白痴绿藻头的脑袋，但索隆显然也在拼命忍着，出声都比往常艰难沙哑。“这个过会儿就融化了，不会让你受伤的。”说着，性器硬得发疼的剑士推着厨子膝弯，牢牢将他双腿禁锢到对方胸前，自己则跪着分开双腿，挺起腰让剑拔弩张的粗硬阴茎只往对方腿根间剧烈摩擦，撑成伞状的巨大龟头顶端已经硬得出水，茎身则被对方穴口溢出的黏糊糊滑液打湿，愈发滚烫。山治显然也没好受到哪里去，金发凌乱垂在透红面颊上，本就胀得要命的穴肉被蹭得热火滚烫，体内的橡胶蛋好像也开始被人体高温融化，化作更粘稠的液体往外溢出，内壁却还像吮吸奶油的嘴，不受控制地渴望被填满。

喘息粗重的剑士低头将前额抵上厨子的汗涔涔额头，鼻尖对上鼻尖，龇牙咧嘴一副凶恶表情。厨子知道他快忍到极限了，跟着张嘴，那根色情的舌头主动舔上男人的嘴角。以此为扳机，索隆默契地想到厨子也快不行了，松开那双腿直接把人抱到自己的身上，粗长坚硬的阴茎直接贯穿进对方热得流水的肉腔内。“呜！”金发男人带着哭腔叫喊出声，“哈、哈啊——”过于粗大的家伙一气顶到花心，难以承受的剧烈快感把山治逼上绝顶，连脚趾都猛然绷紧至小腿痉挛。索隆并未停下，他感受到厨子身体里那几颗半化掉的蛋正把内壁填得饱满，他越抽送厨子绞得越紧，小腹甚至都被插得有些隆起。这个……色厨子！索隆心里大声骂道，抱着对方愈发过分顶弄起来，两瓣肉臀被捏得没有一处不留淤痕。坐在性器上被毫无顾忌操弄的厨子也完完全全沉浸在痛快高潮中，抖着嗓子边哭得停不下抽噎，一小股一小股白浊全射到索隆下巴、胸膛和线条分明的腹肌上……

“喂索隆！快起来！这个好好吃！！”  
路飞在巨大什锦炒面中扑腾，一口吸进几百根面条，满脸沾着酱汁，兴奋不已把长椅上补觉的剑士喊醒。  
“啊？吃饭了？”迷迷糊糊坐起来的索隆还睡眼惺忪，压根还没看清眼前的景象。

厨子的耳根猛一红，重重将巨大锅铲插进铁板。  
“……你这家伙才不配吃我做的饭！”


End file.
